first_lastfandomcom-20200214-history
The Anti-Alpha Show
The Anti-Alpha Show was a plot device intended for use in one of the many rewrites of "Gambol's Big Adventure: The Theatrical Experience!." Created by the world renowned Travis L. Hawkins, the series met a grim end after being on air for a single episode. The Script SOMETHING #1 BLAZING THREADS start off by pretending this topic already exists. AlphaWarhawk has announced that he's going to make his own "anti-Show", and sure enough, a certain few are crawling out of the woodworks, begging to be in it or even write for it. Meanwhile, in the Task Force 51 chat... TheGrandmaster: What madman thought bringing back the "OBAB Show" was ever a good idea? AlphaWarhawk: Someone who really loves spam, apparently. TheGrandmaster: Lemme guess, ssj? AlphaWarhawk: You just love to hate him, don't you? TheGrandmaster: What can I say? I don't take kindly to being accused of lying. AlphaWarhawk: Anyway, if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em and run 'em into the ground. That's my plan. It's a weird plan. FairchildHawker: Half the plans you come up with are weird, Hawk. AlphaWarhawk: Really, Mark? I'm not the one who plans to make an AVGN-sized collection of old game consoles! FairchildHawker: ...Touché. Mardante11: I think he'll sweep the other writers right off their feet, as if he were a janitor. AlphaWarhawk: NO! NOT AGAIN WITH THE JANITOR PUNS! FairchildHawker: I once swore in front of a janitor, and he told me to use clean language. Mattaphobia: Enough! temporarily locks the chat. Cut back to the SBM thread, where Spongebob & Patrick has responded. SB&P: Hey, can I please be in this show? AlphaWarhawk: What for? Do we need really need yet another literal-minded character in this mess? The only person I'll add in here is someone who breaks the fourth wall! Omnilectric: Ahem...this brings up a question. You're writing the story as we speak. How does the thread already exist? AlphaWarhawk: Come on, Anneli! You weren't supposed to point that out! Don't you have any suspension of disbelief?! Omnilectric: Well, I wanted to know! AlphaWarhawk: Fine, I'll tell you. There's been a new innovation in IPBoard technology: Instant posts! They're published on the forum before the post is even finished. Omnilectric: Seriously? SB&P: Yes! Seriously! I'm reading it right now, and so are you! :P AlphaWarhawk: Well, great freaking detective work there, SB&P... Omnilectric: Captain Obvious much? AlphaWarhawk: On second thought, I should've disabled the instant thread feature. This got seen far too early. Anneli, fast forward us! Omnilectric: Preparing to fast forward! AlphaWarhawk: FAST FORWARD! to the same thread 15 minutes later, now with Ol Bold and Brash asking to write another episode. AlphaWarhawk: Uhhh, when did this happen? Omnilectric: Now. You're looking at now. Everything that's happening now is happening now! AlphaWarhawk: What happened to then? Omnilectric: We passed it. OBAB: Hey Hawk, I want to write an episode of this show AlphaWarhawk: Can it, Belongs-In-The-Trash, we're having some time travel tense trouble here! Now, where were we? Omnilectric: We passed then, just now. AlphaWarhawk: Oh, for crying out loud, we aren't in Spaceballs! I never wanted to be in Spaceballs! I give up! OBAB: So can I write an episode?? AlphaWarhawk: Well, now, let's see, OBAB. What kind of plot do you have in mind? OBAB: Someone spams "OBAB Show is god" in this thread and you ip ban them AlphaWarhawk: Gee, where have I heard this one before? Deja vu much? shows up in the thread. Mardante11: I am Deja-vu Kid! I have the power to make events repeat themselves! Omnilectric: We don't believe that's possible! NEXT! AlphaWarhawk: Well, now that that's out of the way: OBAB, come back later when you aren't trying to write "someone gets banned" episode #154, kay? Comprende? Pokemonpants: can i write an episode AlphaWarhawk: Here we go again. Did he summon you here? Like you two are going to convince me of something? Pokemonpants: i can make a perfect show for you AlphaWarhawk: By that, you probably mean bring our dialogue down to My Immortal levels. Mardante11: I am Deja-vu Kid! I have the power to make events repeat themselves! Omnilectric: We don't believe that's possible! NEXT! AlphaWarhawk: Really, you two? Stop interrupting! Omnilectric: Well, tell this superhero reject to get out of the thread! AlphaWarhawk: Mardante, you're fired. SB&P: But, AlphaWarhawk, you aren't Donald Trump! AlphaWarhawk: What, am I not allowed to say that just because I'm not Trump? Omnilectric: He does a pretty good Trump impression though. AlphaWarhawk: Once again, I say we build a wall to keep OBAB and Pokemonpants out. Make the Dump great again! Omnilectric: Again? What do you mean again? Mardante11: I am Deja-vu Kid! I have the power to make events repeat themselves! AlphaWarhawk: That does it! and Omni end up getting into a fight with Mardante, which ends up spilling over into the thread for Pieguyrulz' review series. The DS Guy: STOP! What are you doing in here? This is a good, calm thread! AlphaWarhawk: Screw you, I never liked your presence in this one to begin with! Omni, and Mardante take their brawl back to the Task Force 51 Chatzy. Meanwhile, back on the original Alpha Show thread, SB&P, OBAB, and Pokemonpants are sitting around, without words due to what just happened. SB&P has just sent a mod report. SB&P: Someone, take us out of this thread! comes in from the left to grab all three of them and take them off-screen. He then re-appears, putting the mods' signature padlock in as a reply, thus locking the Alpha Show thread. THE END? No One Knows This But *In a vandal attack led by one Wintermelon43, the homepage of the OBAB Show Wiki was vandalized and replaced with a haunting message saying "NO IT FUCKING SUCKS! WATCH THE ALPHA ANTI SHOW OR THE SBM SHOW INSTEAD." *It's currently unknown if this series will ever be uncancelled. Category:Miscellaneous